tornado_outbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimbus
Captain Nimbus, formally known as lieutenant Nimbus is a skillful air elemental and formal leader of a squad of Wind Warriors Appearance Nimbus is a violet-eyed, black and light blue air elemental with large gauntlets, a red tattered cape, metal wing-shaped shoulder pads, and a gold medallion bearing the Wind Warrior emblem. Origins and History Once the fearless leader of the Wind Warriors, he is now the wise leader second in command. Nimbus stands strong beside his protégé Zephyr passing on the knowledge and abilities he's learned over the years. Nimbus also possesses an innate ability for mechanical know how which is invaluable to the existence of his team. His ability to calibrate and decipher the L.O.A.D. STARR which provides cloud cover on Earth and allows his sidekick Zephyr to possess his destructive abilities are vital to their mission. Prior to the events of the game, Nimbus was half crystallized by the Shades. Later he told Zephyr it was actually just ice created by himself to trick Cyclone into revealing his cruel intentions sooner. Tornado Outbreak Comic During the events of Tornado Outbreak, Nimbus teaches Zephyr how to grab Fire Flyers, along with recharging the L.O.A.D. STARR.'s timer. After collecting the first orb, Zephyr feels remorse towards the humans, saying "Collateral damage may be unavoidable, but we've left these people homeless." Nimbus replies to Zephyr by telling him that no one will follow him if he leads with doubt. The Wind Warriors, along with Zephyr and Nimbus travel to a military base, only to be injured by a Fire Flyer. Nimbus, now unable to move gives the L.O.A.D. STARR to Zephyr, by shoving it in his face and ordering him to leave him.Military Mayhem (Intro) As Zephyr and the Wind Warriors leave without Nimbus, the Fire Flyers explain to Nimbus about Omegaton. In return for listening, The Fire Flyers dig an underground sanctuary to protect Nimbus from the deadly U.V. rays. After defeating Omegaton, Nimbus guides the Water Whirls and Water Whirls to their homeworld. Trivia * Nimbus is thousands of years old. * After Camelot Falls, Nimbus no longer wears his cape and epaulets. However, these reappear in Coastal Calamity, and Showdown with Omegaton. * Nimbus is the only character shown to have ears. * Nimbus also the second character to not have a mouth. The First being the Wind Warrior. * Nimbus was originally blue and silver. His later design would be changed to blue, red, and black. * Nimbus is the only non-playable air elemental that can be sucked into Zephyr's tornado. * Nimbus is Left handed. * Lev Liberman, The voice of Nimbus also voices: The Wind Warriors,The Stone Smasher, and the soccer players in Ringling Village! * Nimbus' model is referred to as zephyr.mb, which means that at one point, he was going to be a playable character. * in the HD version of Tornado Outbreak, Nimbus' fingers are partially modeled. Oddly enough, the fingers aren't animated. Gallery Nimbus3.png|Nimbus crystallized in The Tornado Outbreak Comic Nimbus2.png|Nimbus seen in the map : Training Campground Zephyr killing Nimbus.png|Nimbus being sucked into Zephyr's tornado to be then thrown. Sunlight Nimbus.png|Nimbus in the sunlight. Orginal Nimbus.png|Early Concept art for Nimbus Nimbus Render.png|Unofficial character render. Reference(s) Category:Characters